Bakery Love
by TheAwkwardBystander
Summary: Hinata still loves Naruto. Naruto is still stupid enough not to see it. Hinata hits Naruto with a door at a Bakery. The bakery that is going to change their lives for the better. NaruHina, SasuSaku


The leaves of the bush Hinata was sitting behind were prickly

**Hey Guys! I'm starting a new multi-chaptered fic! And it's NaruHina! (I love them together!) I know I haven't updated for my ShikaTema one in a while but I've only got the begening ready not the rest of the chapter, so soon!**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer—I do not and will not own anything in this fic, other that the plot line and Sori the waitress. :P **

The leaves of the bush Hinata was sitting behind were prickly.

Gazing through the small spaces between the leaves, Hinata sighed.

She was watching her dearest Naruto-kun train with Sasuke. Naruto was getting frustrated that he couldn't beat the ol' Teme.

The rustling on leaves and dirt sounded as Sakura took a seat beside Hinata. "Still watching him?"

"Hai, Sakura-san." Hinata lowered her eyes and blushed.

"It's okay. In fact, I came over here to watch too. The boys are interesting to watch, and they almost always need a healer at the end of one of these training sessions." Sakura sighed and shook her head. Hinata giggled lightly.

"Teme!" Naruto roared, lunging at Sasuke, rasengan ready. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and got chidori at the ready.

"That's my cue, Hinata. See you later!" Sakura stood, walking calmly towards the two battling teammates.

Hinata gazed intently at Naruto. At how much he really did mature. He looked older, he acted older and he looked happier.

Hinata looked at herself then. Her now mid-back length hair was tie into a low ponytail to keep it out of the bushes. She was about five four and slender. But nothing special compared to Naruto, or Sakura, or anybody else really. Looking down at her wrist were a silver chain and little watch lay, she shuffled around to leave without being noticed, since the fighting had stopped.

After getting away from the training grounds she headed for a little bakery. Inside, sat Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, and Shino. Placing herself next to Kiba, Hinata smiled warmly at her team.

"Hinata! We're glad you could join us." Kurenai said warmly, eyeing her student. A blush was starting to fade on Hinata's cheeks. Kurenai raised her eyebrows.

"Oh." Hinata's blush darkened. But, she smiled quickly.

"Okay, I'll fill you in on what you missed." Kiba said. "I think that we should go on a mission with another team next weekend. Or something sort of like that, and Shino strictly thinks no. We are a team of Chuunin and we shouldn't go out of our conformability. What do you think?"

"I-I don't know. I g-guess it depends on the t-team." Hinata murmured preparing to take the crap that Kiba was bound to give.

"You mean, taking a team like, I don't know, Team 7 with us wouldn't be a problem. But taking a team like your cousins would. Cause, Team 7, is _never_ a problem. Ouch! Shino! Dude that hurt!" Kiba narrowed his eyes at Shino but glanced at the girl sitting next to him.

Hinata was red and sinking in her seat.

"Kiba, what an utterly stupid thing to say." Shino muttered.

"U-um I need to go. F-father needs me. I-I'm pretty sure that I'll be, well, I, um—"

"Just go Hinata. It's fine." Kurenai said with a small smile.

Hinata stood and bowed respectfully and excused herself out of the bakery.

The bell tinkled as she opened the door and tinkled some more as it hit Naruto in the back. Hinata gasped. Jumping out of the way of the glass door and down the hallway where the restrooms were.

... With Naruto

"Eh? What the hell? The door opened on me!" Naruto was yelling from outside the bakery.

"Dobe, doors can't just open themselves." Sasuke muttered. He and Sakura were walking next to each other while Naruto had run ahead.

"Naruto, don't be stupid." Sakura said.

"I am not! I'm am not stupid or lying! I'm telling you that this door opened on its own!" Naruto walked the three steps towards his teammates. Sticking his fist in Sasuke's face, he continued yelling. "Why can't you believe me? I was just standing there and the door whacked me on the back!"

"Naruto, people are staring. Why don't we just go inside and get something to eat." Sakura pointed out.

At this point in time, Naruto's stomach growled. Making, Sakura laugh and Sasuke smirk.

"Fine." Naruto turned and opened the door, sliding into the closest booth. Sakura sat down on the other side and scooted over for Sasuke. "What is up with you too?"

"Hm?" Sakura said distracted. She tilted her head slightly to the left, staring past Naruto's head.

"I said, what is up with you too? I mean come on, Teme is refusing to sit with me! Normally he sits with me and Kakashi-sensei sits with Sakura-chan and--"

"Dobe, Kakashi isn't with us right now. And you're loud; no one would want to sit with you." Sasuke smiled at the waitress coming to take their order, earning a blush from the girl.

"Uh, hi. I'm Sori and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink to start off with?" Sori said as she placed down the Menus.

"Water is fine." Sasuke said.

"Lemonade!" Naruto said, full out smiling.

Sakura sat still looking past Naruto's shoulder.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Hello?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura's face.

"She'll also have water." Sasuke said ordering for Sakura.

Sori left the table.

"Oh. Sorry guys. I thought I saw something." Sakura smiled at the two boys sitting with her. "Hey Hinata."

... With Hinata

Hinata was sitting in the ladies room. Locked in a stall, she was shredding a piece of toilet paper and dropping the little shredded pieces at her feet.

"Hey Hinata? I don't know which stall you're in, Hon, but I saw what happened and do you want to talk about it?" Kurenai's red shoes were visible through the bottom space of the stall.

Hinata slowly opened the stall door. "I'm right here, sensei."

"Oh, Hinata. Don't worry about hitting Naruto with the door. Things like that happen all the time to that boy. He's unaware of anything but himself. He lives in his own little world sometimes Hinata. It wasn't your fault." Kurenai rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"He, he didn't see me."

"You can take that good or bad, but either way, its better than sitting in the restroom." Kurenai gave her student a small smile. "Just hold your head high and leave."

"Alright, Sensei." Hinata left the bathroom and gasped when she saw Naruto and his teammates sitting in the booth closest to the door. Blushing, she turned away from them after making eye contact with Sakura, Hinata ended up facing a beautiful picture of the mountains during a sunset. Studying the picture closely, Hinata could hear Naruto's loud voice.

"What's up with you too?" Naruto said.

Hinata stole a quick glance with and yet again made eye contact with Sakura.

After waiting a few minutes, Hinata took a deep breath and took a step out of the hallway.

Sakura smiled, "Hey Hinata."

**...**

**So? How was it? **

**Too confusing with the switching, too plain, too stupid, you loved it? **

**I would lovelovelove to find out!!**

**Review!**

**Jess**


End file.
